1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to floor covering removal and, more specifically, to an apparatus which attaches to a motorized vehicle, and wherein said motorized vehicle can have auxiliary hydraulic means wherein said apparatus may be connected by flexible lines to said auxiliary hydraulic means, and wherein said floor covering removal apparatus will be mounted onto said motorized vehicle thereby an individual can position said apparatus until the blade of said floor covering removal apparatus being forwardly mounted is in a position to scrape the floor removing carpet, tiles, and wood flooring and in addition where said motorized vehicle having auxiliary hydraulic means and said floor covering removal apparatus having motorized means for advancing and retracting said blade in rapid succession providing a chopping action to said blade while removing said floor coverings such as, carpeting, tiles, wood, flooring, ceramic, and stone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous methods presently employed in the removal of floor coverings, most of which involve a great deal of time and manual labor or dedicated expensive floor covering removal machinery which can only be used for floor covering removal. The present invention provides an attachment to a motorized vehicle which has the capability of eliminating the labor intensive and expensive manual method, the necessity for expensive dedicated machinery, as well as reducing the amount of time needed to perform the floor covering removal task and can expand the functionality of a piece of equipment such as a small front loader.
There are other devices designed to remove floor coverings. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,284 issued to Lindsay et al. on Jun. 30, 1998.
Another patent was issued to Hanson on Feb. 24, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,844. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,206 was issued to Craft on Jun. 24, 1997 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 30, 1993 to Holder as U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,784.